Spirited Hearts
by Butter-Mutt
Summary: based on the Miyazaki movie "Spirited Away":: Olette was shy and hardly made any friends until she works for a certain organization and gets the help she needs from unexpected people and places Rikette/Roxette Who will she end up with? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:yeah the idea of this fic popped in my head over night and if your reading my other fic **_**College**_** Im putting it on hold becuase I had chapter 4 but my computer had a virus and I had to delete it :( so I have to rewrite it but it will take a while becuase Im focused on this fic right now: its a Rikette fic based on the miyazaki movie **_**Spirited Away**_**. ENJOY!!**

Spirited Hearts

Rikette

_Dear Olette_

_We can't believe you're moving to Destiny Islands. We'll miss you. I'll try to keep Hayner from getting into fights with Seifer and Pence will probably take pictures and send them to you, haha. Anyway write to me when you get there. Hope you like the flowers._

_-Roxas_

Olette read the card attatched to the bouce' Roxas gave to her before she left Twighlight Town. Olette had her suspicions over Roxas having a thing for her but never got the courage to ask him without having Roxas laughing in her face.

Olette was moving to Destiny Islands because her dad got a new job there and even though she didn't want to leave her friends, her dad won the arguement and now here she is laying in the back of her parent's van hugging her bouce' close to her chest, her auburn bangs flopping off her forehead.

"Olette. . .Olette we're almost there." Olette's father said.

"This really **is** in the middle of nowhere." Olette's mother said.

"Olette look! it's your new school." Olette's dad said as the car passed a big yellow high school. Olette looked up through the window above her head and stuck her tongue at the school in front of her. Even though Olette was fifteen she felt the need to act like a two-year-old but just for kicks, she was actually very mature for her age.

"It's gonna stink!" Olette cried, burying her face back into the car seat she was laying on. "I liked my old school." she wined. Then she looked down at her flowers and gasped.

"Ah! mom, my flowers are dying!"

"I told you not to hug them like that, we'll put them in some water when we get to the house." Olette's mom said.

"I finally get a bouce' and it's a goodbye present. . . that's depressing." Olette wined again.

"Daddy bought you a rose for your birthday honey, don't you remember?" Olette's mom replied.

"One rose doesn't make a bouce'." Olette argued.

"Hold on to your card sweetie I'm rolling down the window and stop wining." Olette's mother demanded. Olette looked out the window and sighed. five minutes passed and the car came to a stop as a forest apeared in front of them.

"Huh, musta made a wrong turn. . . this cant be right." Olette's father muttered.

Olette's mother looked up a hill on her right and saw a familiar blue house. "Honey look! there's our new home!" She cheered.

"Well then howa 'bout we take a shortcut." Olette's father said driving into the forest. . . fast! The road was bumpy so poor Olette was in the back bouncing around. Where's a seatbelt when you need one?!

"Honey! You're gonna kill us!" Olette's mom exclaimed. Then a rock-like figure started to appear and Olette's father started to notice. . . a little too late.

"What is that?!" He said as the car skidded to a stop and slammed into the statue.

Olette's father stepped out of the car and examined the damages on the car. "Nothing major, just a dent. Good thing I have insurance." Olette's father informed.

Olette got out of the car to see the damage herself. "Uh dad, that dent is so bad it **had** to screw up the engine."

"Honey, I think I know a little more about cars than yo- HOLY MOLY!" Olette's dad opened the hood and saw a mess of wires, pipes, and tanks that used to be an engine. Olette looked at her father and crossed her arms as to say 'told you so.'

"Well I guess we can look for a station and call for a tow. There's got to be a town or something up ahead. . . through that cave." Olette's dad pointed forward. Olette's mom got out of the car and stood by her husband while Olette stood behind them. Her parents walked through the man-made tunnel. Olette hesitated to go in but when she looked at that creepy staue she knew she couldn't stay in the forest alone with it and ran to catch up with her parents.

"Wait up you guys!" Olette called. As she caught up with her parents she walked closely behind her mother almost making her trip in th process. It was too dark to see where Olette was stepping so she accidentally stepped on her mother's heel.

"Ouch! honey, don't walk so close, you'll make mommy trip." Her mother informed. Soon a light began to appear in front of the family. Olette was surprised that her parents were able to see where they were going.

When they reached the end of the tunnel a valley appeared on the other side with a few hills overlapping eachother and a couple of old buildings here and there and in the middle of the valley a small rocky semi dried-up river cut through the entire valley. It was beautiful.

"Wow! this is so beautiful!" Olette's mom cheered.

"Hey! something smells good." Olette's father purred while sniffing the air. Olette's parents followed the sent as Olette stayed behind.

"Guys! I thought we were looking for a tow. . . not lunch!" Olette huffed and decided to follow her hungry parents toward a small city past the river which they had no trouble walking through.

_I have a bad feeling about this! _Olette thought nervously.

Little did the small family know that they were being watched by a silver-haired boy in a black cloak standing on top of an abandoned building. He stared through his blindfold at the small brunet girl chasing her parents.

"I hope she doesn't go to the bridge. . . or beyond it." he said as he opened a portal and disappeared into it.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay! heres chapter 2! and this is my favorite part of the movie so... ENJOY OR DIE!!**

Her father's hunger lead the whole family into a _seemingly_ empty city with tall dark buildings with neon signs(which were off). The quiet and dimness was giving Olette an anxiety attack.

"C'mon guys let's get out of here and try to get a tow, clearly no one's here." Olette wined.

"Don't worry, it wouldn't hurt to just **look.**" Her mom protested.

"Hey over here!" Her dad called, running ahead of Olette and her mother toward a booth. That's when Olette noticed a lot of booths around her and her parents. _When did those get there?_

The booth had a table with a buffet of food that looked strange to Olette but obviously not to her parents. Before she knew it her parents were chowing down on whatever they could grab.

"Uh. . . guys? I don't think you should be eating that. . . I mean it's. . . black and _fuzzy." _Olette said.

"Mmm, Olette you gotta try this!" was all her parents would say but Olette kept refusing and there was no way of getting them out of this booth until their hunger was satisfied, so Olette thought she would explore the city while her parents pig out. She walked out of the booth and saw a bridge in the corner of her eye and walked toward it.

Olette was amazed at the sight before her, it was a pure bleached bridge that shone with the light of the sunset and a matching castle on the opposite side of the bridge. The design of the castle was complex and it looked as though it was _floating_ but Olette guessed it was probably because of the reflection of the lake that surrounded the castle which made it even more beautiful, but the one thing Olette couldn't get was a black symbol that resembled an upside-down heart with a line across the top painted on the front of the castle. _It could be the royal seal to the castle._ Olette thought.

She walked halfway across the bridge then off to the side to see the sunset which she loved to watch with her old friends back at Twighlight Town. Olette could picture it in her mind; Her, Roxas, Hayner, and Pence, eating sea-salt-ice-cream, laughing, talking, and just enjoying eachother's company, Olette was getting homesick and just before she started to cry, she heard something, she turned toward the castle where the sound came from and gasped in surprise.

Standing in front of her was a boy dressed in a black cloak that went all the way down to his feet with a zipper that went down the front and a hood that hung around his neck and flopped on his upper back and a black band around his head which Olette guessed was used for more than just a hairband or a sweatband. He had long silver hair that glistened in the disappearing sunlight. His steely eyes were aqua blue which reminded Olette of her bully, Seifer. He was tall and muscular, he looked to be around Olette's age, maybe older. His pale face had a surprised expression on it, like he was shocked to see her.

"You need to get out of here!" His voice was stern. "Get out of here before it gets dark!" He said, stepping closer to her and pointing off in the direction of where she came from.

The sun was now completley gone but some of it's light was left behind. The neon lights to the buildings behind Olette were starting to flicker on and the outdoor lights to the castle were doing the same, The strange boy took notice of this.

"There starting the lights. . . " He muttered.

"What's going on?" Olette asked him. He didn't answer. Instead he gentley pushed her toward the direction she came from.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" The boy said. _Hold off who?_ Olette didn't know, and she didn't care, all she cared about was getting away from this nut, so she did what she was told and ran like hell. She ran through the city that was now dark and the only light source was the neon signs. As soon as she reached the booth she ran up to her parents. Did they get shorter?

"C'mon quit eating!" Olette demanded, shaking her father's shoulder. . . or so she _thought_ was her father.

**AN: MUAHAHAHAHA!! Im leaving this on a cliffhanger but my favorite part is NOT over! I laugh at your misery HAHAHA! JK! I'll update soon 'kay! Yeah and case youre wondering about the "seal" on the castle and the city Olette was in: the seal is the emblem for Organization XIII and the city is Betwix and Between from the game.**

Olette: WHAT!? ur leaving this on a cliffhanger? SHAME ON YOU, Megan!!

Megan: sorry but Im tired and Im having a tough time at school!

Olette: TOUGH TOENAILS!!

Megan: who says that?

Olette: I do!

Megan: wow youre being bit of a bitch today, are you?

Olette: (O.o) . . . this is true. . .

Riku: I don't think youre a bitch Olette(flirty)

Olette(happy) & Megan(surprised): RIKU?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Oookay heres chapter 3!! and whats probably my most fav to write!!**

**WARNING!! RIKETTE FLUFF AHEAD!! WARNING!!**

Olette shook her father's shoulder "C'mon quit eating!" She shouted. Olette's "_father"_ turned around only to reveal a blank, jet-black face with big yellow eyes and squiggly, thin, antennaes coming out of the top of it's head. That was **not** Olette's dad.

Olette squealed in horror at the creature that was wearing her father's clothes (which were clearly too big for it) Olette looked over at her _"mother"_ and an identical creature was sitting in a pile of her mother's discarded clothing.

Olette looked on the other side of the buffet table after she heard a noise and saw nothing but a fog. Then, she saw a black-gloved hand reach out of the fog in her direction. In the palm of the hand a flame started to grow and soon became the size and shape of a hoola hoop, then the flame died out, leaving behind a red chakram with silver spikes around the edge.(**an:**c'mon people!! you know who's handthis is!!)

Olette watched, paralized, as a spike from the chakram was poking her chest over her heart. She was expecting a lot of pain but none came, instead the spike sunk into her skin without even causing a pinch of pain. Then, without even a drop of blood coming out of her, the chakram left her chest, taking something with it.

The object that was coming out of her chest was glowing and what looked like a heart. Olette was scared so much, she turned away to run, leaving the glowing heart behind, hanging on the chakram. She left the booth and ran down the street.

After twenty seconds of running, Olette tripped. After she got up, she noticed that the city was not as empty as it was earlier. She looked around and saw a crowd of the same creatures she saw back at the booth, only taller.

Without caring about them, Olette started to run again. She ran so fast that the creatures looked like blurs of black. Soon Olette came to a stop in front of a sky scraper and then she noticed a back alley leading from the side of the building. She looked behind her and gasped with surprise as there were none of those black things following her. _Why aren't they chasing me?_

Olette knew she just needed to hide somewhere so she can wake up from this nightmare. So she ran into the back alley and crouched in the darkest corner she could find.

"It's just a dream, It's just a dream." She tried to reassure herself, rocking back and forth in a fetal position. Olette was talking(crying) so loud, she couldn't hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. She felt a muscular arm wrap around her and pull her to a chest. Olette looked up and gasped as she looked up into two familiar aqua green eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." The strange boy said, drying one of her tears.

"Get away from me!" Olette cried. She didn't feel like trusting anybody around here.

"It's okay, I'm your friend." He told her calmly. Olette looked up at him and blinked. She needed a friend right about now, she was scared and she needed comfort, so, desperate for a hug, she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. She could feel his arms akwardly wrap around her, she giggled. This boy reminded her of Roxas and how he was akward around her too.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Olette asked, looking up at him. It seemed to her that if she can warm up to him so quickly then he's worthy of trusting but only a little.

"My name is Riku." He said.

"That's a nice name." Olette responded. She watched as Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out an object that looked familiar.

"Eat this," He said, holding out a sea-salt ice-cream bar to her. "It will keep you from becoming a heartless, your already fading." Riku informed her. Olette looked at her arm and gasped, it was see through.

"W-what's happening to me?" Olette screamed. Riku put a finger over her lips and 'shhh'-ed.

"Eat this and you won't end up like your parents." Riku said placing the ice cream in her fading hand. Without protest, Olette slurped it up in only a couple of minutes. Then a question popped into her head.

"What do you mean end up like my parents?"

**Well that took me a while but im proud of this chapter because its the most interesting chapter ive eva written. . . yet.**

Olette: well the ending was good but i dont like the fact you made you-know-who take my heart.

Megan: dont worry, you get it back...DAMMIT!

Riku: MEGAN! you ruined the surprise ending!

Megan: youre to talk, youre the one that called it a surprise!

Riku: DON'T JUDGE ME!! (brings out keyblade)

Megan: (brings out oathkeeper and lunges at Riku) KYAAAAAAA!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! SoSoSoSoooooooo sorry it took me so long my enternet was down and i had alot of damn homework to do but here it is chap 4 ENJOY!!**

"Olette, your parents have become heartless." Riku said flatly.

"W-what?" Olette asked still a little shaken up from the events that occured in the past hour.

"Those black things... those are your parents." Riku explained. "When they were eating that strange food it... well it kinda brought out the darkness in your parents hearts and Axel took them away."(**still hadn't figured out who's hand that was?**)

"Axel?"

"He stole your heart too." Olette raised an eyebrow at this statement and Riku almost laughed.

"Not in the way you think!" Riku chuckled.

"Oh!" Now Olette felt stupid.

"Anyway, it was too late to save your parents but if I hadn't found you, you would've ended up like them." Riku informed.

"What are heartless?" Olette asked.

"Those black things. You remember them, right?"

"Yeah, they're everywhere, aren't they?" Olette asked.

"Yup." Riku answered quickly.

"Wait, how come I haven't become a heartless?"

"Because the ice cream I gave you was something you kept close to you, something you loved, with all your _heart. _Heart or no heart._" _Riku said. "And since that object was close to your '_heart', _it kept you from turning you into a heartless and turned you into... something else." He finished rather nervously.

"Wow." Olette gasped. What Riku said was deep _really_ deep. "So wait I'm not a heartless, but I don't have a heart?"

"You are what we call a nobody. We're different from heartless." Riku explained. "We wish to have hearts, and we are created when heartless are created. We had a life before we were nobodies but we soon loose all memory of that life, so we are trapped as nobodies, wishing to have a life and a heart." Riku finished sadly.

_"We?" _Olette asked but Riku ignored her question.

"But you, Olette, you have a chance to escape this before its too late and you forget everything, you need to get your heart back as well as your parents." Riku stated seriously.

"So, how do me and my parents get our hearts back?" Olette asked.

"First you need to gain the trust of my master, Xemnas." Riku said.

"Uh, okay?" Olette was lost.

"C'mon." Riku said, gently dragging Olette out of the allyway by her arm.

"Where are we going?" Olette asked.

"Organization XIII headquarters." Riku answered. They continued to run until they reached a familiar bridge. Olette stared at the familiar castle in amazment. It was even more beautiful at night. Then she felt Riku tug at her arm gently and she started to follow his grip: across the bridge.

They reached the castle after crossing the bridge and they now stood in front of the two huge white doors, Riku put his hand on the door.

"Let me do all the talkin, okay? Just stay close to me." Riku said softly as he looped his free arm with Olette's (which made her blush a little bit), pulled her close to him and pushed the door open with his other hand.

Olette stared at the interior of the castle in surprise. Every wall was bleached white including the floor and ceiling, the room was huge and bustling with hundreds of black cloaked people all walking in different directions. At the other side of the room were two huge doors similar to the ones Olette and Riku just went through. All the people in black made Olette's orange tank top stick out like a sore thumb.

"Hey, Riku!" a voice said.

"Oh no." Riku said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Olette asked. She looked in the direction of where the voice came from and saw someone heading their way. They had their hood up so Olette couldn't make out their face, but judging by their voice, he's obviously a boy and his size says that he looks to be her and Riku's age.

"Who's that ya got there?" The strange boy asked.

"A new nobody." Riku answered. The newcomer suddenly took of his hood and revealed a blonde mullet-like hairstyle and two green eyes similar to Olette's.

"Well you better turn her into Xemnas." The blonde boy said. "Oh, wait! You need to go talk to Xigbar, he's really ticked off with you and he's been looking for you, so why don't you give her to me and I'll turn her over to Xemnas?"

"Um, well you see, uh." Riku stuttered.

"RIKU!!" A distant voice roared.

"Dude, if I were you I would go!" The blonde boy said.

"Uh, okay" Riku said and leaned into Olette's ear to whisper. "Don't worry, I'll meet up with you later, just be polite to Xemnas and everything will run smoothly." He whispered and then started off as the blond boy called after him.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of... " He waited for a name.

"Olette." Olette answered.

"What a nice name, it's a shame Xemnas is going to _screw it up_." The boy said.

"What?"

"Uh, nuttin, don't worry about it. My name is Demyx." He said holding his hand out sheeplishly for Olette to shake it. Olette did so.

"C'mon." Demyx said as he grabbed Olette's arm and started to drag her off. "The sooner you meet Xemnas, the better."

**Well thats it for now, review and I'll see ya next time**

(meanwhile after Megan & Riku's fight)

Olette: great another cliffhanger.

Riku: Ooow!

Olette: I told you to forfeit that fight you had with Megan or we wouldn't have this problem.

Riku: How would I know that Roxas was gonna back her up? Why didnt u help me?

Olette: I dont have a weapon.

Riku: Yet.

Olette: Wut

Riku: Nuttin (smirks)

**Sorry this chapter is short but when summer break comes i will have plenty more time to work on longer chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah well heres chapter 5 yayz**

In a certain white castle a blonde was dragging a brunet by her arm through one of the many hallways making the castle seem like a maze.

"Were almost there." Demyx said.

"O-ok." Olette stammered. Olette was getting aquainted with too many people in one short period of time, which was awkward for Olette. Olette was never the social type, because her parents moved a lot, she never had a lot of time to socialize with a lot of people. Roxas, Hayner and Pence were probably the people who she hung out with the longest.

They soon arrived at a big door that was probably half the size of the entrance door. "Okay, here we are... Xemnas' office... so..." Demyx began to stammer, he was nervous? For what? Hasn't he been to Xemnas' office before? "Hey listen, don't you worry, unlike me, you seem very charming and I'm sure you will win the boss over."

"Thank you Demyx, and you're really sweet so don't say stuff like that about yourself." Olette reassured. Even though she wasn't that social, she gave great advice and was usually nice to who ever she met.

"Yeah... well..." Demyx rubbed the back of his head, sheeplishly. It reminded Olette of a certain blonde. "You better get in there." Demyx gently pushed Olette pass the now opened door.

Olette looked back at the door closing behind her and Demyx's disapearing face. She looked ahead to see a normal looking office, with a huge portrait off a silver haired man hanging behind the desk. (**An: cough Hollow Bastion cough Ansem's office cough**)

Standing next to the desk was a hooded figure who looked to be in his early twenties, judging by his size and body structure. Olette couldn't see his face but she could feel him gazing down at her, examining her. This made Olette very nervous, she also had stage frieght, even though it was only one person it still made her feel like she was going to faint under the intensity of this man's silence.

"Um..."

"The boss will be with you shortly." The man said sternly. Olette couldn't put her finger on it but something about this man's presence seemed earily familiar.

Suddenly, a slam snapped Olette out of her thoughts. She turned around to see another man standing in a dominant stance over her, smirking down at her. He had long silver hair similiar to Riku's, only longer and more thin, golden eyes flickered down at her, his skin was a minor tan. Olette somehow had seen his face before...

Then realization hit her, Olette looked over at the large portrait hanging over the desk. That's when Olette came to a conclusion...

"Like it?" His voice was content, but creepy. "A nobody of mine drew it, she's an amazing artist, no older than you, actually."

"Um... are you...?" Olette looked back at him.

"Xemnas, at your service." He said walking toward his desk. Olette's eyes were the only part of her that followed him, the rest of her body seemed paralyzed. Xemnas sat down and looked at her, then he looked down at his desk and picked up a peice of paper that looked to be a file. He read it. "Olette Rinue..."

"Uh... yes... sir?" Olette always remembered her manners.

"_You're _our new nobody... " Xemnas chuckled as if it was unbelievable. "Well I expected more, but you'll do..."

Olette could not believe this guy, he was such a _jerk! _He talked to Olette like she was some sort of... _slave!_ He was talking about her _to_ her like _this? _He acted like she was some pathetic waste of time. If Olette wasn't so well mannered and shy she would scream at him about how she was way more than what he gives her credit for until his head explodes.

"So my dearie," Xemnas continued leaning over his desk so he and Olette were eye level, his voice was mokingly sweet. "Which one of my nobodies stole your heart and how did you manage to not end up like your mumzy and pappy?"

"Well-" Olette tried to start but was interrupted.

"I did, sir." It was the hooded figure that was standing by the desk. He turned toward Olette and pulled back his hood to reveal a narrow face with cat-like eyes that were green like Demyx's and Olette's, he had bright red, spiky hair that went down to his shoulder blades and Olette noticed two black triagles, one under each of his eyes. He was the man that took her heart.

"Why Axel, I didn't know you had it in ya." Xemnas teased. "You mostly stole hearts from the weak, sick or old. Never had you stole from a young, strong and not to mention innocent little girl."

"Well... you know... I already got her parents, so I thought I should get the whole package when she came back." Axel bragged. Then that's when Axel reached into his pocket and brought out three glowing heart-shaped krystals that seemed to float above his hand rather than just sit in his palm. He separated two away from one and handed the two of them to Xemnas, while he kept the remainig heart in his hand.

"These are her parent's hearts." Axel stated, playing with the one heart in his hand.

"And I'm guessing that's her's?" Xemnas asked, pointing at the heart he was playing with.

"Yup."

Xemnas turned to Olette but he was still talking to Axel. "Keep it, we're only interested in the hearts of _heartless."_ He now directed his voice toward Olette. "As for you, we're going to have to assign you to a temporary mentor and put you to work." He turned to Axel. "Axel, call Riku and tell him to find someone to take her in."

"Um, sir... "

"What?!"

"What about her name?"

"Yes... well we need to scramble it up, but her name is going to be difficult... " Xemnas got up began to pace the room and suddenly ended up pacing around her, thinking...

"Let's see here... Olette... Letto? Nope... Texolet? NAH!" Xemnas was getting frustrated. After what seemed like hours, he snapped his fingers and smiled "AHA!!"

Despite themselves, Axel and Olette looked at eachother and then looked back at the silver haired man. They both asked in unison. "What?''

"Teo!" Xemnas cheered. Then seriousness washed over his features. "You will answer to me and all of your superiors as Teo for now on... "

Olette grimaced. Teo? What the hell?

"ANSWER ME, TEO!!" Xemnas beamed.

Olette jumped but bowed. "Yes sir!"

Xemnas smirked. "Excellent." Suddenly, Olette heard the door behind her creak open and footsteps traling from behind her and stopped next to her. Olette straightened her posture, to only to see Riku. Olette suddenly felt safe, but something was off about him.

**TO BE CONTINUED!! I know wat ur thinking "Why the hell did you give Olette an Avatar characters name??" because i love that show and i couldnt think of anything better. but if you had any suggestions its too late **

**:( speaking of Avatar, im going to write an Avatar fic YAY and it will be Zutarian so if you don't like the idea of Zuko and Katara being together just dont read it SERIOUSLY!! you god-damn Kataangs always want to get in our business and start shipping wars and rub it in that Kataang happened!! LEAVE US ALONE!! sigh anyway it should be up by next week and if not then then eventually.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I KNOW!!! I havent updated in a while, its just-AAAHH! writers block, school, distractions... boys LOL but here it is! chapter 6!**

Olette stared at the only well-trusted person in the room as Xemnas continued to bark orders at Riku.

" ...after you show the girl her new mentor, make sure her mentor knows all about her arrangements y'know, jobs, number, sleeping quarters, weapon... stuff like that... Do you understand Riku?"

"Yes, sir." Riku muttered apathetically. He turned toward Olette with dead eyes and a serious expression. "Name?"

"Huh?" Olette told him his name!

_He might mean my __new__ name!_

"Uuh... T-teo... " Olette stuttered.

"Come with me." Riku commanded, with his monotone voice. He started to walk out of the room and into the hall.

Olette followed him out of the room and watched the large doors behind them close and she could hear Axel and Xemnas snicker maniacally to themselves before the doors completely closed.

She continued to follow him down the hall until they turned a corner and came to a dead end that had only one small door at the very end of it. Riku walked toward the door and placed his hand on the wall next to the door, the area of the wall around his hand glowed and the small door opened in front of him.

Olette just stared.

"Get in." Riku said, standing aside for Olette.

Olette jumped as she snapped out of her trance and made a beeline into the small room which she figured was an elevator.

Riku walked in after her and stood beside her as he punched in on the buttons on the wall next to the door they came through. The door closed and within seconds, Olette could feel most of her weight drop to her feet.

Definitely an elevator.

Olette glanced over at Riku and wondered if she should start a conversation with him or just keep quiet, but she was so desparate to talk to somebody she had to try, because who knows what this 'mentor' of her's was going to be like.

"Riku... "

"Don't talk to me." Riku snapped. "...and you'll adress me as _Master_ Riku."

That completely killed her hopeful mood. For the rest of the ride in the elevator, Olette stayed quiet, pondering on what had happened in the past two hours up until she remembered what Xemnas said. His voice ecoed in her head.

_jobs, number, sleeping quarters, weapon..._

Weapon? What would she need a weapon for? Is this whole 'Organization' some kind of mafia? gang? mob? What is this organization about anyway?

"Rik- I mean Master Riku?"

" ... "

"What is this Organization for anyway?" Olette asked.

"For nobodies that want hearts, we are currently monitering another nobody that was recently part of the organization, the rest is classified. You'll know the rest as soon as your membership is official."

"What did Xemnas mean when he said 'weapon'?"

"You ask too many questions for someone in your position, mind your place, Teo."

_Shut up, Olette!_

_Don't tell me to shut up! I know when to shut up! I was just curious._

_Well, shut up! The answers will come to you soon, be patient!_

After her random personal war, Olette kept quiet until the elevator came to a stop. The door slide open to reveal another bleached white room with some black clad people bustling around like the entrance room except half of the people had their hoods down and once again, Olette stuck out with her orange tank top. The pair walked out of the elevator and the door closed, making a loud metallic moan, which caught the whole room's attention.

The black cloaked people stared at the brunet.

"This is a new arrival, Teo, number fourteen, consider her Xion's replacement." Riku annouced.

"Please, you mean to tell us that this little twerp is going to replace Xion?" A snide Male voice sassed.

"Xemnas' orders." Riku informed. "and we will _not_ mention Xion ever again."

"But she was way better than this waste will ever be!"

"Xion could kick her ass to Hollow Bastion and back!"

"Xemnas is fool for even thinking of replacing Xion!"

"ENOUGH!!!" Riku roared.

The room fell silent.

"She is replacing Xion, she is our new number fourteen, you don't like it, tough! Now who's going to b e her mentor?" Riku asked.

Silence...

"Don't make me pick!" Riku threatened.

Still silence...

"Larxene!" Riku turned on his heels and pointed at a girl with green eyes and short blond hair with strange bangs.

"What?!" Larxene snapped. "You can't be serious!"

"You did complain about being the only girl in the organization." Riku informed. "Consider her as a little sister."

"Fine," Larxene snarled. "Come with me." She grabbed Olette's arm and dragged her to the elevator.

Olette looked back to see that Riku disapeared and everybody in the room went back to their own business.

**I LOVE cliffies! remember reviews make me update sooner!**

**~Twighlights Desire***


End file.
